


Friendly Skies

by hakkais_shadow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: chenpionships, Fluff and Smut, I adore Kim Jongdae, Love a man in uniform, M/M, Mile High Club, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sehun is a brat but I adore him too, gives friendly skies a whole new meaning, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/pseuds/hakkais_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongdae hates flying. So does Oh Sehun...but for very different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for Chenpionships 2015 for Livejournal

  
  
_Korean Air Flight 230 Seoul to Los Angeles boarding in 15 minutes at Gate 70B. Passengers please have your passports available at time of check-in._  
  
  
Jongdae felt a shiver of dread creeping down his spine as he heard the announcement, looking up to scan the display screen in hopes that he had just been hearing things, that his flight had been delayed by an hour. Or two. Or cancelled completely.  
  
 _On Time_  
  
Nope.  
  
Dammit.  
  
Fifteen minutes to doom.  
  
Now Kim Jongdae had nothing against airplanes personally. They were sleek and aerodynamic and he had loved playing with his toy planes when he was four (of course at that age he had also planned to be a fire engine when he grew up. After all, why by a firefighter when you could be the truck? To a four year old it made perfect sense.).  
  
No, airplanes were fine.  
  
It was travelling in them that wasn’t so fine. In fact it was disasterous. With a capital D.  
  
 _Which rhymes with me, which means I’m going to crash or puke or act like a little girl or all of the above, probably not in that order._  
  
Jongdae had been on a grand total of two flights his entire life and both of them were better left forgotten by all those involved. The first had been for a class trip down to Jeju Island in high school. The flight was an hour long and Jongdae had spent most of those 60 minutes making use of his motion sickness bag...and Baekhyun’s….and Chanyeol’s….and his teacher’s. The flight back had been just as bad but at least they had been prepared, armed with extra bags - and extra breath mints.  
  
The second flight had been in college as part of an internship. He was given the opportunity to intern at an advertising firm in Tokyo - which of course meant he had to get to Tokyo first. Memories of that first disastrous flight to Jeju fresh in his mind even after several years, Jongdae had made sure to take plenty of Dramamine prior to take off. It had said maximum dose was 2 tablets for motion sickness but Jongdae had figured that what he had experienced before wasn’t just motion sickness it was ‘motion tsunami’ and that at least double the dose was needed.  
  
He had to be awakened by the flight attendant when they landed. He had managed not to throw up but had pretty much been catatonic the entire flight, using his seatmate as a pillow. Fortunately the older woman was gracious about it all but he did make sure to pay for her dry cleaning seeing as he managed to drool over her very nice suit.  
  
So the options were 1. flying and basically losing all stomach contents and his dignity. 2. Flying doped up and not puking but humiliating himself, thus compromising his dignity. Or 3. No flying, no puking, dignity intact.  
  
3 it was.  
  
Jongdae had managed to avoid traveling by air ever since. Didn’t seem like a problem, really. He loved Korea and he had everything he wanted in Seoul - friends, family, a fantastic job at Guardian Publishing, an up and coming company nestled in the heart of Gangnam (it took Jongdae a good hour to commute every day since there was NO way he could live near Gangnam on the salary he was making but it was still quite a good job for a new college graduate). Most of his work could be done by computer and the Internet could get him any information he wanted at the blink of an eye.  
  
So why, might you ask, was Kim Jongdae sitting in a chair at Incheon International Airport, waiting for his  _flight_  to Los Angeles, California?  
  
Kim ’I need you to do this job for me Jongdae, the company is counting on you’ Junmyeon.  
  
His boss.  
  
Who was no longer on Jongdae’s Christmas card list, by the way.  
  
Apparently Junmyeon had his heart set on signing a well known fantasy author, Zhang Yixing, to publish his next book through Guardian. Yixing was popular both in China and abroad and it would be a feather in a new editor’s cap to sign him. Unfortunately Yixing was living in Los Angeles and insisted in setting up a meeting in the US.  
  
Problem was, Junmyeon’s sister was getting married on the date that the author requested and there was no way she would reschedule (and Junmyeon  _had_  asked - and had nearly been disowned by a very angry mother).  
  
So the next best option was sending his assistant - and here Jongdae was, nervous and armed with Dramamine and a First Class ticket.  
  
Yup, Jongdae’s Christmas card list was going to be one person short this year.  
  
  
  
 _Typical day, typical flight._  Sehun thought to himself as he waited in the airport lounge, cup of stale coffee making a ring on the table in front of him. He was sure if he left the cup there long enough it would probably corrode into the cheap speckled plastic of the tabletop. Of course he never usually hung around here long enough to test out the theory and today was no exception. His flight was set to take off in less than an hour and it was almost time for the crew to board and ready the cabin for a fresh group of passengers.  
  
He hated this flight.  
  
Sehun had always thought that becoming an international flight attendant would be glamorous, jetsetting from one exotic locale to another, exploring and interacting with the residents. Unfortunately it was nothing like that. He only spent a couple of nights at home every month, enough to not quite kill his house plants (although they  _were_  looking a bit peaked lately - he’d have to ask his mother about that next time he had a chance to talk to her).. His cat, an opinionated, pleasingly plump Scottish Fold named Brutus, still had not completely forgiven him for being sent to live with his friend and the friend's yippy excuse for a dog, Candy.  
  
Who the hell named their dog Candy?  
  
The places he flew to were sometimes exotic but he often didn’t see much more of the scenery than the route that the shuttle took from the airport to the hotel they were staying for the night before their next flight. However, the fluctuation in time zones that came from flying back and forth often made him so tired that he had no desire for anything more than the down pillows and too-firm mattress that the hotel offered. Hotel room service, hotel bed, hotel alarm, then back to the airport - rinse and repeat.  
  
To make things worse, when he got to work he didn’t deal with the chic, devastatingly gorgeous global travellers he had been expecting when he started, the ones in the movies with their Armani business suits and well-polished Ferragamos. No, there weren’t too many models or movie stars on his flights and no one wanted their martinis ‘shaken, not stirred’. He often dealt with two types of world travellers - the entitled elites who always seemed to ask for the most impossible things on red eye flights (‘how dare you not have non fat organic vanilla soy milk for my imported Peruvian dark roast half-decaf coffee?’) or the slick frequent flyer businessmen with leering smirks and groping hands. There had been a time when he had bruises on his ass for weeks after a particularly trying flight with a record executive from Los Angeles whose only Korean was ‘your place or mine.’ It didn’t help that the man was 45 with premature hair loss, a leathery tan from forgetting to use sunscreen, and a pony keg instead of a six pack.  
  
At least he wasn’t alone in his commiseration. As the most junior of the First Class flight attendants he often got the most undesirable assignments but his seniors treated him well. After all, they’d had their share of ass-gropings and middle-aged perverts to deal with. Jongin was barely a year older than Sehun but had twice the experience in International travel and when Sehun was feeling overwhelmed with a particular passenger he could count on his friend to bail him out. Tall, dark, and handsome always seemed to trump pale, still-tall, and skinny but kinda cute.  
  
(Maybe that’s why Hakyeon was the other First Class flight attendant. Sehun had never really thought about it before but it actually made sense. The older man liked to tease Sehun, calling him the ‘cream to their coffee’.)  
  
Yes, Hakyeon was cheesy, Sehun thought to himself as he tossed his coffee cup and headed to the gate, pulling his carry-on behind him - but he did make the flights more bearable. The other flight attendants were nice but Sehun felt the most attached to his cabin mates and to the purser Kyungsoo, who was scary but often knew how to deal with problem customers with doe eyes and firm words.  
  
Sehun strode past the passengers waiting at the gate and entered the plane, trying to look as professional as possible and not wanting to check out who might be in First Class just yet - it was often too disappointing. Lately it was either American Groper #1 or Korean Groper #2. Maybe, if he was lucky he’d get some sweet little old lady whose purse was worth more than everything Sehun owned and who mainly wanted her champagne kept refilled throughout the flight.  
  
He could only hope.  
  
“Hey Sehunnie,” Hakyeon called out as Sehun entered the craft, looking up from his discussion with the co-pilot, Shinwoo (‘Nice guy...great hands, body to die for, and kisses like a dream’). “They are just finishing stocking the galley and it looks like you get to take care of the upper deck this flight. Kyungsoo’s orders. After all, the cream rises to the the top, right?” Sehun bit back a groan even as Hakyeon chuckled - he hated working the upper deck. It was First Class, of course, and right behind the pilots but there were fewer seats and it was usually darker. Inevitably it was usually where the gropers were.  
  
“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Hakyeon reassured him even as he couldn’t contain his smirk. “We’ll make sure you aren’t too damaged.”  
  
Shinwoo gave Sehun an apologetic smile as the youngest flight attendant sighed and headed up the stairs, ignoring the teasing of his older colleague. At least he could try to get himself prepared - and make sure that the pillows and blankets were stored where he didn’t have to bend over to be a prime target for the Gropers.  
  
He  _really_  hated this flight.  
  
  
 _Korean Air Flight 230 now boarding First Class and Global Services passengers only at Gate 70B._  
  
Jongdae sighed and stood. This was it. Might as well get it over with now. He popped a couple of Dramamine, chased the pills with the last of his bottled water and tossed the bottle into the trash as he proceed to the gate. Ticket scanned, he entered the jet bridge, stopping only when he reached the plane itself and the flight attendants who awaited him there.  
  
Either he’d taken too many Dramamine too quickly or the men greeting him as he entered the plane were freakishly attractive.  
  
And freakishly tall.  
  
Did he mention they were attractive?  
  
One of them stepped forward with a friendly smile and greeted him with a bow. “Welcome to Korean Air, Sir. My name is Hakyeon. What row are you seated in?”  
  
Jongdae reached with one hand to push up the bridge of his black-framed glasses as they threatened to slip down his nose as the other held out the ticket. The flight attendant studied it, Jongdae not noticing the subtle shift from smile to smirk. “4J? Ah, you are on the upper deck today. Sehun will be your flight attendant this trip. I’m sure he can help you in any way you need.”  
  
Jongdae smiled shyly, mumbling his thanks as he shifted his backpack and headed to the stairs, not hearing the “lucky Sehunnie” shared between Hakyeon and Jongin.  
  
Sehun had managed to ready the cabin before passengers arrived, various preflight beverages arranged and a fresh bottle of champagne on ice. He’d checked the flight list and sighed in relief when he saw that the upper deck was sparsely occupied this flight, only a handful of customers choosing his area. The less passengers, the fewer gropers, he hoped. The first couple was expectedly snooty but kept to themselves, coolly thanking him for their drinks and inquiring about the dinner menu. There was an older woman who was quite sweet and a younger American who wasn’t quite so nice but they would be manageable.  
  
And then there was the young man in seat 4J.  
  
He’d managed to sneak in while Sehun was helping the couple with their coats and had seated himself, giving Sehun enough time to study him. Petite and slender, with large dark eyes hidden behind thick-framed glasses, the man was gorgeous in that nerdy, I’m-hot-but-I-have-no-idea-I-am kind of way. The harried look on his face didn’t distract from his attractiveness. He looked like he’d need some help this flight….  
  
Sehun could manage that.  
  
  
  
Jongdae managed to find his seat, not wanting to bother the flight attendant with something so trivial. He’d never flown First Class and the whole setup was frankly amazing. The seats were leather and plush with more than enough room for two of him and there was a whole amenity kit left on the seat that probably cost more than what he usually spent in a week. Apparently this was to make him feel like he was at home while he was tens of thousands of miles in the air.  
  
 _Tens of thousands of miles…_  
  
The thought made Jongdae sit down, his fingers losing their color as he gripped the armrests tightly and scrunched his eyes closed.  
  
 _I’m too young to die...and I have a deadline for that report next week._  
  
“Welcome to Korean Air. I’m Sehun. Can I help you with anything before we take off, Sir?”  
  
"I think I will just cling to this seat here and await my impending doom, thanks."  
  
"I'm sure you could wash that doom down with a nice glass of champagne."  
  
Jongdae slowly opened his eyes and looked up, right into the face of a Greek God. Well, maybe too pale to be a Greek God but still too damned attractive for his own good. Jongdae wasn’t a fan of bleached blond hair but on this guy it was perfect, highlighting his handsome face. No one should look that good in a uniform (were all flight attendants this tall?) - he’d have to check out his ass later.  
  
“First flight?” the Adonis asked with a pleasant smile as he poured the champagne, snapping Jongdae out of his not so innocent thoughts.  
  
“First one in First Class so at least I'll go down in style."  
  
The flight attendant’s smile shifted into a slight smirk. This passenger was amusing. "You even get a life jacket in this season's Louis Vuitton print."  
  
"Great. My first Louis Vuitton and it's survival gear."  
  
"You could order the matching wallet and handbag from our duty-free catalogue, but I have the feeling you're more interested in the free alcohol and spa amenities, Sir."  
  
“Not Sir, just Jongdae,” Jongdae looked down at his champagne flute, now surprisingly empty. No wonder he was feeling more relaxed. "The free booze has its perks, I'll grant you that," he admitted.  
  
"We'll have it all through the trip, Jongdae." Sehun looked admiringly at Jongdae's seat. It had to be a business trip, they always splurged for the fancy seat with the high private partitions. "But as you see, our captain has turned on the seatbelt sign, so you'd better get yourself situated." This passenger, despite being a business traveler, seemed much different than the others. For one, he was young, and cute to boot. He always was a sucker for thick glasses.  
  
Jongdae swallowed, nerves rising in the midst of the combination of Dramamine and Perrier-Jouet Belle Epoque. "Um, okay. I did fill out all of my personal information on the back of my ticket - to help with identification later. Always good to be prepared. Kind of like a boy scout, which I never was. I guess I'm trying to make up for it now. Maybe it will carry over to my next life." Yes, it appeared that champagne and motion sickness pills made Kim Jongdae a little talkative.  
  
"Well if it helps at all, we're expecting a smooth flight," Sehun said, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile. He had dealt with plenty of nervous passengers before, but none as open about impending doom as Jongdae. "But I'll personally identify you."  
  
"Well, that's a relief. If anyone were to survive it would be you. Could you get a message to my boss then? Just tell Junmyeon that I hate him and I plan on haunting him from my water grave." He looked down and tried to secure his seatbelt. "Are these things any good anyways?"  
  
"You can tell him yourself, we still have wifi," Sehun replied dryly. "I'm about to demonstrate all of our safety features with the all-important video, but yes, they work. You just have to keep it nice and low."  
  
"I'd prefer to haunt him, thanks," Jongdae answered, equally dry. His fingers fumbled with the seat belt, mumbling 'nice and low' to himself.  
  
"And tight." Sehun's gaze lingered downward, focusing just on how the belt fell perfectly on his hips.  
  
Jongdae looked up as he repeated the flight attendant's words, briefly meeting Sehun's eyes. Emboldened by the champagne he repeated them again. "And tight. Like your trousers, right?" He bit his bottom lip, flushing in embarrassment. "Sorry, I get a little cheeky when I'm nervous."  
  
"Just like them." The tips of Sehun's ears reddened, but management insisted on short skirts for the women and tight-fitting trousers for the men. He chased away thoughts of  
  
Jongdae yanking them off and tried to smile some more. "Well, you can call me when you feel too nervous, but try to relax. There's a great bar at the back of this deck, and the food is good in first class."  
  
Jongdae looked past his cubicle and noticed the upper deck wasn't completely full. "And you are the main attendant up here, aren't you? That's what the other flight attendant downstairs said. I'll try not to bother you too much."  
  
"That's right...honestly, don't feel bad about bothering me. It's my job to make sure that you feel comfortable on your way to your impending doom."  
  
The last comment shocked a laugh out of Jongdae, the pleasant sound tumbling from catlike lips. "That's good to know. Nothing quite like going out with style. Thanks, Sehun."  
  
Sehun smiled. "At your service." He added an overexaggerated flourish to his bow before checking on the other passengers quickly before the safety demonstration. Luckily, with Jongdae's privacy wall, the other passengers wouldn't see his probably panic-stricken face as he went over emergency procedures.  
  
Jongdae gripped the safety card in front of him as it was reviewed, memorizing the words and studying the exit options and the closest life raft location. Maybe the life raft was Louis Vuitton too...  
  
"And have a safe and pleasant journey," Sehun concluded, going back to his little seat for takeoff. If only Korean Air would splurge for  _nice_  seats for the flight attendants, not those little hard numbers. With his deck barely half full, he was planning on an easy flight. He only had one high maintenance passenger, but at least he was going to be an interesting one. His musings were drowned out by the familiar rumble of the engines and takeoff procedures. He'd never admit it, but for him, this was the most nervewracking part.  
  
If Sehun thought it was nervewracking, then Kim Jongdae thought it was terrifying. He forced himself to take deep breaths and focus on the American comedy playing on the entertainment system in front of him and not on the fact that he was moving closer and closer to his doom. "I'm going to kill Kim Junmyeon. I'm going to kill Kim Junmyeon," he muttered to himself as the plane taxied down the runway, his fingers digging into the leather armrest as Korean Air Flight 230 took off.  
  
Thankfully for Jongdae (and Sehun), the takeoff was uneventful and the next hour or so relaxing with very little turbulence as they headed out over the Pacific. Once everything was ready Sehun could finally start attending to the business of serving meals and passing out amenities. He paused in front of Jongdae's seat with the cart. "Wine?"  
  
Jongdae's fingertips finally started regaining their color as he loosened his grip on the armrest and looked up at the way-too-attractive-for-his-own-good flight attendant. "Seems like you want to get me toasted. I suppose it might not be a bad idea but I'll hold off for now. You are really too cute to puke on."  
  
Sehun only laughed and set his dinner in front of him. "We have wine pairings for each of our courses, but I understand. You don't want to go to your impending doom on an empty stomach, but I'm afraid that'll have to be postponed. We're in the safest part of the trip."  
  
Jongdae's eyes widened. "So you mean it's more dangerous landing?"  
  
"Statistically, takeoff is the most dangerous part, and we're over that." Sehun poured Jongdae a glass of sparkling water for the moment. Once the meal was finished and dishes were cleared Sehun returned to 4J. "Now you can sit back, relax...take a nap if you want." The cabin lights were dimming, and the passengers were slowly nodding off.  
  
"I'm kind of a little too wound up to sleep,' Jongdae admitted sheepishly as he reached over to take a sip of water.  
  
"Do you know how to work the controls? You've actually got a bed."  
  
Jongdae looked at the other curiously. "Think about this: I'm the guy who thinks we are leading to impending doom. Do you think I'd know how to work the controls on the fancy First Class seats? I'd probably need more champagne to manage that. At this point I'd have difficulty tying my shoes."  
  
"Well I did just recently offer you our wine pairings," Sehun pointed out dryly. "Here." He opened the cubicle's partition and bent over Jongdae, guiding his seat back. He knew very well he was in a precarious position, one that had gotten him more than his share of groping in the past, but somehow, today he didn't mind.  
  
Jongdae pushed his glasses up, swallowing nervously as the handsome flight attendant moved closer. It was just his luck that Sehun smelled good too....  
  
Oh, he did not just say that aloud, did he?  
  
"I'm happy I wore the right cologne today," Sehun teased good naturedly, enjoying the compliment. "Thanks. I like that more than the remarks I usually get, generally about my rear end."  
  
"Well, it  _is_  a nice rear end," Jongdae couldn't help but say even through the blush that had spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Usually I make guys buy me a drink first, not that it's possible right now, as I'm working." Sehun reached up to dim the lights in Jongdae's seat. "Now, how else can I make you comfortable?"  
  
"You really don't want me to answer that, Sehun," Jongdae said quietly, squirming a bit in his seat. He was usually not this forward - had to be the Dramamine. Or his impending doom. One of the two.  
  
Sehun glanced around the darkened cabin--no attendant call lights on, and judging by the lack of movies playing, the rest of his passengers were asleep, at least for the time being. "Tea?" he coaxed. "Chocolates? Some company?"  
  
Jongdae's eyes widened behind his thick-framed glasses. "Chocolates.....and company would be nice."  
  
Sehun was back in a flash, bringing a small box of chocolates and letting himself into the cubicle. "It's a tight fit..."  
  
Jongdae scooted over, trying to make himself a small as possible. "It's because of you people with the long legs," he grumped, trying to cover his nerves.  
  
"I could just eat these all by myself," Sehun chanced, offering one of the chocolates.  
  
"No!" Jongdae interrupted. "That isn't very professional of you, Sehun," he mock scolded. "Not very good for your customer satisfaction scores."  
  
"And I don't want to mar my stellar record..." Sehun held the chocolate between two delicate fingers. "Open wide."  
  
"You know I'm going to be spoiled to fly anything but First Class again if you keep treating me so well," Jongdae commented before he opened his mouth, his eyes never leaving Sehun's.  
  
"Is there another way to fly?" Sehun asked. He took his time feeding Jongdae the treat. "Now savor this...slowly."  
  
His lips closed around the chocolate, accidently brushing against Sehun's fingertips.  
  
A shiver ran through Sehun's spine. Was he actually thinking about doing what he had been fantasizing for a few hours? He took another piece of the candy and touched it lightly to Jongdae's lips before popping it into his own mouth.  
  
The smaller man had opened his mouth again, only to be met with Sehun's tease. So instead Jongdae pouted, his thick framed glasses slipping down past his nose.  
  
"I wanted some too," Sehun smiled, then on impulse tugged Jongdae's glasses off. Sure enough, he didn't need the glasses to pull off that nerdy-handsome look that made the attendant's heart melt. "There. Isn't that better?"  
  
Jongdae blinked owlishly, letting his eyes adjust. "Jaehwan says I should just get contacts and be done with it but I'm kinda fond of my glasses. Makes me look smarter than I am, I suppose."  
  
"Well, if you're more comfortable with it, I don't see a problem." Sehun reached into the box again, holding up a particularly delectable piece.  
  
"So, um...." Jongdae paused, eyes carefully focused on the chocolate and not on Sehun. "Do you do this for all first timers in First Class?"  
  
"That I do not," Sehun murmured. "What can I say? I've never had a passenger who enjoyed telling me that I smell good."  
  
Jongdae was never so happy as he was at the moment that the lights were dimmed because he knew his cheeks were probably as red as his skin felt hot. "Well, you do..." he muttered.  
  
"Want it?" Sehun teasingly dangled the chocolate in front of Jongdae's face, just out of reach of his mouth. "...Special treatment for your first big flight."  
  
"Is this instead of pilot's wings? I hear little kids get pilot’s wings," Jongdae replied cheekily, then leaned forward towards the tempting chocolate - or was it the tempting Sehun?  
  
Sehun smiled a knowing little smile. "Oh, trust me...you'd like this a lot more than pilot's wings." He put the end of the chocolate between his lips, daring Jongdae to get it.  
  
Jongdae felt his pulse quicken as he stared at those tempting lips - or at the chocolate, really. It was Belgian so that had to be why it didn't take much convincing for him to move closer. And it was also the chocolate's predisposition to melting that made his lips brush against Sehun's...  
  
"So you are brave," Sehun purred, a blush creeping up his cheeks. He knew it was against regulations, but how many times had Hakyeon snuck into the cockpit to 'serve Shinwoo's dinner' after he had already gone in there with the meals, or how Jongin took unnecessarily long breaks in the bathroom with the purser? This time, there was no chocolate to guide him into a pretend kiss-he darted forward with a quick peck, curious to see if Jongdae was into him or just expensive candy.  
  
The sound that came from Jongdae's lips made is more than obvious that he thought the kiss was way too short. "Get back here," he half-growled, half-begged, reaching up to tug Sehun forward by his perfectly pressed tie.  
  
After taking another quick glance to see that yes, the rest of his few passengers were asleep, Sehun allowed Jongdae to pull him back into a more demanding kiss. Never in his life (or career) would he have ever thought that it would have happened.  
  
If Sehun was surprised at his actions, then Jongdae would have been completely blown away - if he bothered to think about what he was doing. Junmyeon had always said he was reliable because he never veered from his routine, never took a chance.  
  
Well, this was a chance and Kim Jongdae was taking it.  
  
Besides, if he was going to meet his impending doom he might as well go out with a bang, right?  
  
Hakyeon had always teased Sehun about how he never took advantage of the first-class deck, about all the private little areas that existed thanks to the fancy cubicles. He had always rolled his eyes and muttered some reason why, but now he understood just how advantageous it was. He carefully undid Jongdae's seatbelt and straddled him for a better angle, his eyes dark with lust as he stared down at his passenger. "I told you to keep it low and tight..."  
  
Jongdae swallowed. "I thought I did - and it's a lot tighter than it was before, trust me."  
  
"I'll keep it that way," Sehun smirked as he leaned in to kiss Jongdae and weigh his options. He could be called at any time, so he really had no time to tease him the way that he liked. His hand slipped down between them to expertly palm the other's groin over his trousers, which Sehun hoped came down easily.  
  
The other man bit back a moan, squirming beneath Sehun's deft touch. His cock strained against his trousers, responding in the way he knew he probably shouldn't but hell, it felt too good to care about what was proper or right or part of the rules.  
  
"Shh," Sehun warned, his hands already tearing at Jongdae's belt. "I wish I had time to really play with you..."  
  
"Well," Jongdae managed to squeak out as his belt was removed and the button to his trousers undone. "I could give you the address of the hotel I'm staying at...if you wanted it."  
  
"I want it if you want more," Sehun growled lowly and slipped his hand into Jongdae's underwear, making no unclear statements about his intentions. "I've got a few days off..."  
  
There was no doubt that Jongdae wanted more if his body had anything to say about it. He bucked forward as Sehun's fingers curled around his length, precum leaking from the tip.  
  
Sehun rubbed his thumb over the tip before letting his fingers close around his length again, his grip firm and steady. He quickly kissed Jongdae again to stifle his moans, even if his mind (and body) desired to hear them loud and clear.  
  
Jongdae eagerly responded to the kisses, reaching up to thread his fingers through Sehun's blonde hair and deepening the kiss as he rocked forward to meet the other's touch.  
  
Sehun's cock was aching to be let free but he kept himself from stripping everything off and having his way with Jongdae. His grip on the other tightened suddenly, and another knowing smile crossed his face. It was dark, the engines were loud...there was nothing stopping him from lowering himself down to take a long, slow lick.  
  
Jongdae yelped as Sehun's warm tongue slid along his cock, biting his First Class Louis Vuitton monogrammed pillow to hold back further sounds. He'd have to invest in LV the rate this was going…  
  
It was only a fraction of his talents, but the attendant slipped his mouth over Jongdae's cock, marveling at how incredibly good it felt in his mouth. This angle was even better--he could see all of the dark call lights, and his body was hidden by the cubicle wall. To any casual observer, Jongdae only looked like a very jumpy sleeper.  
  
Jongdae's eyes were glazed they looked down at Sehun's bleached-blond no-longer-quite-so-perfect hair as the other man's head bobbed forward and back, taking in Jongdae's cock deeper - and he moaned again as he felt it hit the back of Sehun's throat.  
  
It had been a long time since he had tried it, but Sehun silently forced his muscles to relax as he moved forward, taking in as much of his cock as he could. He could hear Jongdae's moans mixed in with the low thrum of the engine, and that only spurred him on more--more touches, more licks, more cock in his mouth.  
  
"Fuck..." Jongdae hissed, gripping Sehun's hair with one hand while biting back moans with the other. He was so close...  
  
Sehun slowly slid off Jongdae to meet his eyes. "Come right now and I'll give you the best night of your life," he promised before slipping his mouth back over the head and sucking as hard as he could.  
  
That was all it took - and Jongdae couldn't hide the moan this time, shuddering in pleasure as he came hard and fast, nearly arching off the chair-turned-bed. He finally slumped back in his seat, gasping for air as he came down off an incredible high.  
  
Sehun swallowed as much as he could, and carefully tucked Jongdae back into his pants before standing up slowly, his hair now incredibly mussed and tie askew. It was nothing that couldn't be fixed with the aid of a bathroom mirror, and a long meeting with Jongdae's cock was all worth it.  
  
Jongdae looked up at Sehun as the flight attendant stood. "I really hope this isn't just a usual part of First Class service," he said tentatively, shy but genuine smile touching those kittenlike lips.  
  
"That," Sehun murmured, reaching down to stroke Jongdae's hair, "was a very special part for my most exclusive client."  
  
"So you were serious when you suggested spending time together in LA?" Jongdae asked, leaning into the touch, then adding with grin,"That is, if we make it there. I was supposed to have a date with impending doom, remember?"  
  
"Well in case that impending doom never arrives..." Sehun grabbed his notepad and scribbled on it, then handed the paper over to Jongdae. "You can call me and tell me how it all turned out."  
  
"I'd like that," Jongdae said honestly, surprised at this turn of events.  
  
Sehun winked. "Make sure to call me early...you might need help figuring out how to work your hotel shower, or room service..."  
  
Jongdae laughed, pulling down Sehun for another kiss. "Well, I don't know if the hotel I'm at has a turndown service. I'd love to have a mint on my pillow."  
  
"I can bring more than that," Sehun teased, offering another kiss before slipping back into flight attendant mode. "But I'll need to see that tray table up and your seat back in the full upright position. You can be comfortable after your impending doom."  
  
"Aye, aye Captain....or Flight Attendant....or Sir, or whatever I should call you officially," Jongdae said with a salute. "Can I have that glass of wine now?"  
  
Sehun grinned. "One last round with the beverage cart...and wine coming up, just for you." Now he understood why his coworkers loved their job so much, and aimed to be the best flight attendant he could be--although his exclusive services would only be available for one  _very_  important client.  
  
Jongdae nodded, grinning to himself as Sehun stepped away. He knew there were still a few hours before the plane landed - impending doom notwithstanding - and as he looked down at the number he'd just entered in his phone he knew the first person he'd be calling.  
  
He supposed he really should send Junmyeon a Christmas card, after all.


End file.
